Goodbye
by Yuuki Hinshouga
Summary: Arthur has been through thick and thin especially with his founded child, Alfred. Years have passed since their quarrel during the Revolutionary war, and the two have been living normal lives. However, when Arthur begins having disturbing dreams, will it change him, and the way he sees his friends and family?


**Hey, guys! This is another USUK fan-fiction, so if you like it, please favorite! Thanks for your support! *DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers or the characters! This is strictly for entertainment purposes only!***

_Alfred was a good boy; he always did his best and I believed that he would stay with me forever…then, that tragic day. The ground was littered with blood; the water pounded the ground like hail. He stood there, with his uniform of blue and white pointing the gun…right at me._

"Britain, I want my Independence!" _he said. At first, I wanted to bring him down thinking he was only an enemy, but when I looked into his eyes, all I saw was him as a child. What was I supposed to do? How would I be able to shoot the one I created? I fell apart in tears trying not to lose myself. Then, he was gone. The last words I ever heard from him,_ "Goodbye_." I hadn't seen him at all. For many years, he was in my reach. He was in my grasp. I went home all the time with this pain in my chest…_

One day, however, I was awoken by a knocking on my door. I was half asleep, but it was very annoying. I got up from my bed, walked over to the door, and there he was standing soaking wet. He was the last person I wanted to see.

"What do you need, Alfred?" I asked. He stood patiently; then, he fell to the floor. I was shocked, "ALFRED!" I yelled. I propped him up on my knees, and lifted his head up. He was smiling. _Why is he smiling?_ I felt something warm and wet on my hands; I lifted one of them, and what I was scared of the most, thick, gory…blood.

I was horrified. I looked at him; his eyes had no color. He reached to touch my cheek, but his hand fell. I screamed with pure agony. Then, immediately, I woke up! "Just…a dream," I said panting. I went to get my clothes on, and I hustled to Alfred's apartment in New York. I glanced through his window, and his light was on. I felt a sudden relief on my heart. The next day, I went to the meeting, and saw Alfred in perfect condition. _It must have been my imagination. _He went along as he always did, laughing, joking; I was being my normal self, except when he went home. I stood outside his house. Nothing abnormal happened on those nights.

I had checked his apartment dozens of times, but nothing was out of the ordinary. _What is wrong with me? I'm sure Alfred can take care of himself. _I went home not worrying about it. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. This time, I knew I wasn't asleep. I walked to the door and opened it. It was Roderich and Elizaveta. Somehow, I was relieved.

"Hey, do you want to come with me and Elizaveta to the Beethoven convention?" he asked. I was worrying too much about Alfred, so I joined them to get my mind off of the subject. It was hours before I got home. When I did, I went to check my messages as I always did. The usual played: bill collectors, the usual meeting, but this time, Alfred had called. He sounded like he was panting or something, and there were loud banging noises in the background.

"Arthur, if you are receiving this, I'm most likely _dead_ or _dying_; I've been under some suspicion that I stole and murdered a governor of one of our neutral countries, so I have been hunted by their national guard. Sadly, I think that they've found me. I don't have much time, so I'll be quick. I'm sorry for all that has happened in the past, and I love you." He said. The message was interrupted by a loud scream. The message ended.

All my sanity was ridden from my body. I ran to his apartment tripping over rocks, running into walls and people. I finally got there, and I blasted my way into the room. I searched them, shouting his name. I finally found him in the bathroom. He was covered in blood. I ran to his side scrapping my knees on the glass that engulfed the tile floor. "No, NOOO!" I yelled. A waterfall came down my face. He was gone. The one person that could change my life was gone…

I agonized. Suddenly, I saw his fingers twitch. He coughed up blood. "Alfred!" I yelled. He smiled.

"Hey, Britain," He murmured.

"Don't talk!" I demanded.

"No listen to me, I'm not gonna make it." he whispered.

"No, don't say that. You're gonna be okay." I reassured him. He smiled. He reached to touch my cheek, and as he did in my dream, his hand fell to the floor. "NO! SOMEBODY HELP!" I called. The front desk called the police, and I watched as the coroners bagged Alfred's body. I didn't tell the police anything, but I was so shot. A couple of days later, his funeral service commenced. He was buried in the earth. I went to his apartment, and I salvaged some of his belongings; Pictures, Letters, Journals, anything. I went back home, and I made a small shrine of Alfred's things. I cried for so long; not being able to see him every day was such a challenge.

Soon, everyone saw that I wasn't taking it well. I began going to the bar; I was smoking. I tried anything to be able to forget even if it killed me. Until one day, I went to the bar, and I had Francis take me home. I was so out of it. I walked out of my bed, still half drunk. I left my home with a sudden urge to go somewhere. Suddenly, I was hit by a car. I woke up on the side of the road. I got back up, and I walked to his grave. I had a bottle of booze in my left hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Alfred, tell me, why did you have have to go so quickly?" I asked. Suddenly, Fatigue engulfed me. I was lying next to his grave. I was so sad. It was dark; I couldn't see anything. It was like an endless pit of nothing. Then, a large source of light blinded me, and it was coming right for me. As the light died down, the shape of a body became visible and there Alfred stood.

"Arthur, you need to let me go. I'm dead, and I can never come back. However, that doesn't mean you should drink and smoke. I know what you're trying to do, and I don't like it." He said. I was distraught.

"What do you mean, let you go!? I love you, Alfred. Now what do I have to live for!?" I asked as I wept. He smiled, and he patted my head.

"Someday, you're going to meet someone who will need you more than me." He said. He began to evaporate. "I'm sorry, but I must be off." He said.

"No, don't leave me!" I reached out for him. He smiled.

"I'll always be here. In your heart." He said.

He evaporated, and the room lit up brighter than my eyes would allow me to see. I woke up, and I sobbed into my arms. I fell asleep next to his grave… "Alfred…" I cried.

~Fin

**Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions or any comments on this story, please don't hesitate to review!**


End file.
